Just Another Wednesday At Hogwarts
by T.E.M.P.E.S.T.7.9
Summary: Harry Potter. The "Chosen One" as they say. But what will happen when a certain Addams girl and her mother come to Hogwarts? Ginny bashing. Ron bashing. Harry x Wednesday
1. Chapter 1

**Hellllooooo everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in a while, but I have a life ok TwT. So here's something.**

"So, no one is allowed on to the seventh floor due to repairs." Albus Dumbledore stated. He was a tall man, with a long beard reaching down and almost touching his feet. He had on light blue robes and glasses that sparkled in the moonlight.

It was the start of Harry's fourth year of Hogwarts, and boy was he excited! The triwizard tournament was this year, and even though he wasn't old enough to compete, he still would love to watch it.

"Ah, how irresponsible of me. I almost forgot that we have two special guests this year. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is bringing her daughter to school. She will be in her fourth year, and I hope you all will treat both of them with respect." Dumbledore paused "Please give a warm welcome to, Morticia and Wednesday Addams!"

All of the Purebloods in the room froze. Had he said _Addams_? But that line of Purebloods had disappeared long ago after the muggles had chased the out of town because of their oddities. They had told the muggles about what they were, and look where that got them.

The Great Hall's main doors burst open and in the midst of it stood two tall female figures. They had extremely pale skin and silky black hair that reached their waists. They looked almost identical, and Harry wasn't sure if he would've been able to tell which of them was which had it not been that Morticia was a head taller than Wednesday. The girl walked down the middle aisle with a cat-like smile plastered onto her face. Speaking of Wednesday, she had glowing red eyes, almost like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

They walked down the middle and stood behind Prof. Dumbledore.

"Wednesday will not be sorted, and even though she is a Slytherin, she will be residing in the Gryffindor commons for confidential reasons." Stated The Headmaster.

The Gryffindors, although wary, cheered. Wednesday approached the table and sat down in an empty chair in front of Harry.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter." He said putting his hand out to shake her's.

She glanced at him "Wednesday." Her arm reached out to shake his hand, and when they touched, a dozen bolts of electricity went up his arm. _What was that?_ He mentally asked himself.

He introduced her to Hermione and Ron next. But they seemed kind of unsettled by her pale appearance and red eyes. As they were eating, Ron leaned over and whispered in his ear, "_What's with this girl? She has such a weird appearance, and she's not even eating anything!" _Wednesday shot Ron a death glare. How did she hear them? She was across the table and in the middle of a conversation with Hermione. Oh well, he'd have to look into it later.

* * *

**_Wednesday_ _POV_**

After the great feast, all of the Gryffindors went to the common room, and she had managed to get separated from Harry, Ron and Hermione. But she already knew her way around the school from previous visits.

As she was walking down the hallway, she was pushed by a girl. She looked up, it was that snobby girl from Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson, she remembered. The girl was with the two of her goons. Wednesday hadn't even bothered to learn their names.

"What do you three idiotic worms want?" She asked in a monotone voice.

Pansy tried to push her to the ground, but she stayed in place. Wednesday sighed, and with a flick of her hand the worms were across the room. She then went back to reading her book and walking to the common room. Unbeknownst to her, Harry Ron and Hermione were right behind her.

"What. The. Bloody. Hell." Ron barely whispered. Wednesday quickly spun around to see the shocked faces of her friends. Even though they were aghast, she still kept that deadpan look on her face.

"What's with the wandless magic?" Ron asked with his mouth agape

"What's with your hideous face?" Wednesday retorted.

"Look, Ron didn't mean to come off as rude, we're just surprised that you are able to use wandless magic at such a young age." Hermione explained as Ron shot a glare her way.

Wednesday looked amused, and with that cat like smile on her face once again, she said "It's quite alright. Just don't get in my way or... you saw what happened." And with that she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

_**Harry POV**_

What just happened? He repeated over and over again in his head. Hermione and Ron were talking about the strange girl.

"First her strange eyes, and now _this_? She's probably working with You-Know-Who!" Ron exclaimed dramatically.

"Excuse me?" Said a female voice from behind him. The golden trio turned around and saw Morticia Addams, their Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher. "Why are you three out of your dormitories? All students are meant to report to their common rooms."

She walked them back to the dorm area, and Harry found out that, unlike Wednesday, Morticia always had a smile on her face, and she was extremely kind.

They arrived at the dormitories and Mrs. Addams had to go take care of something. The trio stepped through the portrait, and walked up to their correct dormitories. Harry called it a night and went to sleep, but not without thinking about the strange girl that went by the name Wednesday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Wednesday POV _

Dawn had just arrived, Wednesday pulled off the covers and started to stretch.

"What a hideous morning." She acclaims as she shuts the curtains. It was just so... _bright_.

She walked down the staircase to the commons after putting on her robes and grabbing her wand. It was made of a beautiful Whomping Willow wood, and it had a basilisk scale for the magical balance. It also had a green snake wrapped around it that was meant to be used as a grip. Her mother says that she is a direct descendant from Salazar Slytherin, and that she had his blood running through her veins. Morticia also states that that was the main reason that the wand had chosen her as it's master.

_Will we be duelling sssssoon masssster? _The wand whispered into her ear, it always had a thirst for violence, not unlike herself.

_"I would like to, but the headmassster ssspecifically sssaid that there wasss to be no homicccide." _Wednesday whispered back in a language that had been wiped out ever since the age of Voldemort.

They went on with their conversation talking about the best ways to commit murder without detection, until The Boy Who Lived approached them. Wednesday didn't think he realized it, but as he engaged in conversation with her, he started to speak fluent Parseltongue.

"_Want to come to breakfasssst with me?_"

Wednesday thought about it for a second "_I would love to accompany you to breakfasssst yesss."_

She could almost see the cogs turning in his head as soon as she started talking. "You're a Parselmouth?" The shock on his face was evident.

"_No of courssse not." _She rolled her eyes, boys could be so dumb sometimes.

After talking in Parseltongue for a while, Harry and Wednesday headed down to breakfast.

* * *

_**HARRY POV**_

"So what-" Harry was interrupted by a certain blonde headed Slytherin boy bumping into him.

"Watch it Potter. I can't have you in my way all of the time." Draco stated rolling his eyes and dusting himself off.

"Malfoy?!" Wednesday exclaimed as the boy turned around, "I _never _agreed to go to school with you here!" Her usual calm demeanor was replaced with a look that could kill Voldemort himself.

"Oh, um Wednesday, uh hello! H-How was your day so far?" Malfoy asked, looking scared.

The Addams girl pinned him against the wall with a quick motion of her hand, "I don't want you interfering with my work here, do you understand me?" She pulled out her wand.

Harry quickly noticed what was going on, he quickly ran over to his friend and grabbed her arm. "Wednesday stop!" She pulled away from him, and once again tried to fire a spell at Malfoy, but Harry was persistent.

"Stop! What did he ever do to you?!" Wednesday's arm shot up and suddenly he was across the hallway.

"You don't know ANYTHING, about what this little weasel has done!" She screamed at him, and he could've swore that he saw a tear slide down her cheek.

She proceeded to throw Malfoy onto the floor and back to the ceiling over, and over again until she heard the crack of bone.

The girl was _laughing_, as she leaned forward to inspect Malfoy's broken body, she whispered something unintelligible into his ear, grabbed Harry, and the last thing he heard was "_Obliviate!"_ when he blacked out.

**I know this chapter was pretty short and bad, but I needed some filler here for what is going to happen next in the story.**


	3. Announcement (Sorry)

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not posting in forever, but I promise you that I am definitely continuing this story. It will be coming back in early 2020, after the holidays. I am just taking a break from writing until January just to spend some time with my family.

Thanks for understanding,

T.E.M.P.E.S.T.7.9


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

What is with her? One minute, she's asking him to accompany her to breakfast, and the next, she's storming off in the direction of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Wednesday!" Harry called, trying to grab her attention. "Wednesday! I thought we were going to breakfast!"

Even his calls didn't deter the brunette from her path. Harry sighed, and walked to the Great Hall alone.

"Oi, Harry mate! Come sit by me and Fred!" Ron cried from the Gryffindor table. Harry decided to sit by Hermione instead.

"Good morning, Harry. How did you sleep?" The bushy haired girl asked as he started to eat. "Also, do you perhaps know where Wednesday went?"

"Oh. I slept well. But I don't know where Wednesday went." He paused before continuing. "She asked me to accompany her to breakfast, but after a while of walking in silence, she just stormed off. I don't know what happened."

Hermione frowned at this. "And you didn't try to catch up to her? Or ask her what was going on?"

"Well I tried to call her name, but it was like she didn't hear me."

His bestfriend shrugged and went back to eating and Harry soon did the same.

Ron soon approached them, moaning and complaining about how his two best friends didn't sit by him. The redhead was ignored by the duo, and they went off to find Wednesday.

The first place they searched was the second floor corridor, as that was where Harry had seen Wednesday disappear into. Harry & Hermione searched every classroom, until they came upon the DADA classroom.

"Are you sure we can go in?" Hermione questioned. "Professor Addams might be in there with students."

"Well I-" Harry was interrupted as a shout came from the room.

"You never told me that _he_ was going to be at this school!" It was Wednesday.

Harry was torn. Was she talking about him? If she was, then why did she want to go to breakfast with him? It all made no sense.

Morticia's voice was heard. "Now, Wednesday. You always knew that Draco would be going to Hogwarts. He told you so himself." So they were talking about Draco? But Wednesday had never seen Draco, at least not when they were walking together.

It was in that moment that he decided to knock on the door. He didn't know why, but it seemed like the right choice at the time.

"Come in!" Called the professor.

Hermione went in first, Harry only steps behind her. Wednesday was in front of them, looking as emotionless as ever. "Hello Professor Addams. We were just looking for Wednesday. She didn't come to breakfast, and we were worried."

"Well, I'm sorry for worrying you." Wednesday stated with a blank expression. "But I can handle myself."

Harry nodded. "And I'm sure you can. I would just prefer if you wouldn't storm off without a word again, please."

Morticia smiled. "I assure you, it won't happen again." She said as she shot a pointed look in her daughter's direction.

The three fourth years bid their goodbyes to the professor and were on their merry way.

"So, why did you leave Wednesday?" Harry questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Did I do something?"

Wednesday shook her head. "No, it was nothing you did. I just had some... important business to attend to."

Harry let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. "O-Oh. Okay, that's good." He said awkwardly.

Hermione & Wednesday engaged in conversation as Harry lagged behind. What was with him? Why was he always so awkward around her? I mean, sure, she was gorgeous and a little scary, but she was just a small girl. What could she do to him?

After a few minutes of pondering, Hermione called to him. "Hey Harry, are you coming? Transfiguration is gonna be starting soon." The 'Chosen-One' quickly caught up with the brunette and her friend.

* * *

You discover something new everyday.

In this case, Wednesday discovered that Transfiguration was extremely easy. She had aced it after only a few seconds of Mcgonagall's explanation.

"_Well I never_!" She had said in an excited tone of voice. "Ten points to Gryffindor, for beating my own Transfiguration record."

Wednesday just rolled her eyes as her professor happily buzzed on about her perfectly transformed lead pipe. After what felt like an eternity, the bell rang and it was time for Potions.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I'm trying to get back into the fluency of writing. Chapter four will be out next week, if I'm ready. I'm sorry for the long break, but I really wasn't feeling like writing. Thanks for reading!**

**T.E.M.P.E.S.T.7.6**


End file.
